A dog is territorial by nature. When a dog, that has been left alone in a car, sees another animal outside of the car; the dog will react. Unfortunately, this frequently results in damage being caused to upholstery on the car door. U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,341 (Addesso et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,365 (Charnesky) disclose forms of car door upholstery protective shields that are suspended from the window well to prevent such damage from occurring to the upholstery on the car door.